EL TIGRE THE NEW ADVENTURES X My life As A Teeange Robot
by Storyteller54
Summary: This is The first Crossover of EL Tigre And My life as a teenage robot! ENJOY!


**EL TIGRE THE NEW ADVNETURES X My Life as a Teenage Robot Crossover! **

**Chapter 1 – Arrival **

"Uh Marcus, where are we going?" Frida asked sitting in back of the seat of the bus.

"Just going to an old place I stopped by a long time ago" Marcus said with both of his hands behind his head relaxing.

"And that place is?" Manny asked sitting next to Marcus.

"Tremorton Ohio baby!"

Manny and frida looked at each other then looked back at Marcus. Marcus opens one eye and looks at them.

"What? You guy's never been there?" Marcus said.

"More like, never been there, or never heard of the place" Frida responded.

"OH MAN! I TELL YOU! THAT PLACE IS AWSOME! It has everything everyone has ever dreamed off! And not to mention all the cute hot girls that live there!" Marcus said putting his hands together with hearts in his eyes.

Frida and Manny looked at him with the expression idiot in their eyes.

"Is that mostly one of the reasons you want to go back?" Manny said crossing his arms.

"Well 99% yes"

Frida balls her fist and bonks Marcus on the head.

"OW!" Marcus said rubbing his head.

"And why did you want us to come?" Manny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I guy can get lonely ya know" Marcus said rubbing his head smiling.

The bus stopped and the doors opened "all departing at tremorton!" the bus driver said.

"WHOOHOO! HERE WE ARE BABY!" Marcus hopes out of his seat and runs out the bus.

"Oh my god he's like a little kid" Manny said covering his head.

Frida giggles "I think it's cute" she said smiling.

Marcus takes a deep breath and smiles widely while chuckling loudly.

"I"M BACK TREMORTON!" Marcus yelled with his hands in the air.

The city was lively, brand new future looking cars with flashy designs, people wearing amazing outfits and flying cars all over to place.

"WHOA!" Manny and Frida said with their eyes sparkling with amaze.

Marcus turns to them with a smirk across his face "didn't I tell you both that this place was awesome?" Marcus said putting his arms over both of them.

"Now, let me show you al- OH MY GOD!"

Manny and Frida slap out their daze and looks at Marcus "What?! What's wrong?" Frida asked.

"LOOK AT HOW HOT ALL THE WEMON GOT! HELLO BABES HERE I COME!" Marcus said jumping over Manny and Frida and running to the group of girls.

Frida and Manny just face palms and sighs.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard in the distance. Marcus stopped in his tracks and Manny and Frida looked up seeing a monster with four arms and tow heads rub down the road and flipping cars and tossing them into stores.

"What the hell?!" Marcus said with a shocked expression.

"I kind of feel at home now for some reason" Manny said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah I know right, but I can't put my finger on it for some reason" Frida said scratching her head.

The monster roared and slammed its arms to the ground causing a pavement of the ground to move like ocean waves flipping and breaking the ground around the area.

"Looks like this is a job for!" Manny said as he was about to spin his belt, something jet right past him making him move forward.

"What was that?" Frida asked looking at Manny.

The white and blue robot zoomed straight at the monster, her entire right arm transforms into a huge fist with spikes on the knuckles, and she speeds up and throws a critical punch at the monster into the air.

She then uses her thrusters and fly's at the monster appearing right in front of it.

A huge blue baseball bat she grips the bat tightly and swings it hard smacking the monster straight back down the ground. She again dashes down catching the monster in a net and tying the knot.

Manny, Frida, and especially Marcus jaw's dropped. They didn't know what happened; their eyes couldn't keep up with what just happened.

"Well that takes care of that" The blue and white robot said dusting her hands off. She then turned her attention to Manny, Frida and Marcus looking at them with a confused expression.

"You three ok?"

"That…Was…AWSOME!" Manny and Frida shouted running over to the white and blue robot.

"Where are the lasers?! What can you transform into?!" Manny said talking extremely fast.

"OH, MY, GOD, CAN YOU MAKE CHORROS?!" Frida said excited

"Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time now!" the white and blue robot said backing away slightly.

Manny and Frida panted exhausted a little from the question they were asking.

Marcus smiled; he fixes his air and walks up to the white robot with his hands in his pocket.

"I apologies for immature friends, they are…new here and don't know how to act" Marcus said dusting off his shoulders and puts his hand around the white and blue robots waist.

"The names Marcus, Marcus Dupree"

The white and blue robot blushes slightly and looks at Marcus "uhhh…nice to meet you…names XJ – 9 but you can call me jenny"

Frida grabs Marcus by his shirt and starts beating the crap out of him.

"Sorry about him, Names Manny Rivera" Manny said smiling.

"And I'm Frida Suarez" Frida said smiling while holding Marcus in a head lock.

"So are you all new here? I never have seen you all around before" jenny asked.

"Yeah, Marcus over here has been here before and wanted to come back to visit again, so he invited us along" Manny responded.

"But I actually never saw you here before, marvelous master piece of beauty" Marcus said with a love sick tone and hearts in his eyes and he gets out of Frida's grip and stands next to Jenny.

"So what do you say? You, and me take a stroll around town, just you and me, and we can let the kids do whatever they want" Marcus asked softly.

"Wow you're real smooth talker are you?" Jenny said giggling.

"He needs a leach" Frida said glaring at Marcus while Manny was laughing.

"So where did you all come from?" jenny asked.

"Miracle city!" Manny said.

"Whoa! Miracle city? The crime infested town where crime happens 24/7 and villains are always roaming the streets?"

"Yup, that's it"

"Wow, it must be dangerous" jenny said looking at the three of them.

"Judging by what we saw it's a little worse here?" Marcus said.

"yeeeaah, that doesn't always happen" Jenny said chuckling.

"Come on! What are we just standing here for?! Let's go and have good time!" Marcus said with his fist in the air.

"Didn't you only want to come for the girls?" Manny asked with his arms crossed.

"GIRLS?! Where?!" Marcus said looking around with hearts in his eyes.

Jenny giggles and chuckles looking at Marcus "he's funny" she said smiling.

Manny and Frida sighs but also starts to laugh a little.

"Come on, I'll show you around town, lets go" Jenny said smiling softly as she transformed into a trolley vehicle.

"WOW!" Manny and Frida said with their eyes sparkling. The three of them hopped in and jenny moved down the road.

**End of Chapter 1! **

**A/N Yooooo! This is Storyteller54 Here to give the first Ever My Life as a Teenage Robot X EL Tigre Crossover! Stay tuned for next chapter! Coming soon! **


End file.
